Like You Need More Drama
by PsiKoDheLiKa
Summary: Takes place after Gwen gets voted off from Total Drama Action. She goes back to Playa de Losers, where she meets Trent and tries to apologize with him for what happened back in the competition. Will he accept her back?


Well, I came up with this when I read that Gwen and Trent break up in TDA. I really, really, really hope they get back together later on.

Sorry about the lame title and the lame ending. Oh, and I am just assuming that the ones who get voted off go to Playa de Losers.

* * *

**Like You Need More Drama**

Gwen sighed as she crossed her legs not sure if she would be able to enjoy the Lame-o-sine ride. She felt tingly all over since she knew, one way or another, Chris would manage to confront her with Trent, all for the sake of good entertainment and, more importantly, for his own amusement.

She grew unaware of the time and the place the limo was heading. Inside her head there was only room for one thought: apologize with Trent once she had the chance to. It would be hard, but it was something that needed to be done, since she cherished hopes in solving all that awful event at least. Even if he didn't forgive her, she was certain in having a word or two with him on the matter, maybe to lighten her conscience or feel better with herself.

"What am I going to do?", she asked herself biting her lower lip.

The vehicle stopped right in front of Playa de Losers. She opened the door and got off the limousine; it was her second time there, though she was sure this time wouldn't be as enjoyable as the first one. Again she sighed gathering all her will to keep on strong like she had always done, or tried to. She walked on the paving looking down, until someone called her name.

"Gwen!", Cody greeted her waving at her.

They went into the resort together. Gwen started to get nervous at the idea of being pointed out by everyone, especially Trent. Not that she really cared being judged by others, though Trent's opinion always counted for her and him doing that would not only make her even sadder and break her heart for real this time. Luckily she didn't bump into any of the other ex-campers.

Cody led her to a room and quietly opened the door for her. Once she was in, he closed the door without entering himself. She squinted her eyes to see better in the poorly lighted room. It looked like a small theater, and on the stage was Trent sitting on a wooden chair playing his guitar and singing.

_You ripped my heart out of my soul_

_You never text me back anymore_

_I remember the nights we stared into the sky,_

_But, now you make me feel like dirt_

_But I never told you that summer, girl, you were my entire world_

_But now you're gone_

"That's a pretty sad song", she said as she walked towards the stage. Trent startled first, but then he looked at her surprised. Neither of them pronounced a word after that, which encouraged her to do what she had to for once and all. "Well... You know, I... I wanted to apologize for what happened...", Gwen clenched her fists. Suddenly it felt as she had something stuck in her throat and a heavy weight on her chest. "I am so sorry for everything that happened back there", she was about to cry, not only because she really felt bad, also because he seemed so indifferent to what she was saying; the truth hit her hard and she resigned to give up on it. "That was what I wanted to tell you. That I am very sorry. That if I could turn back time and do things differently, I would do it", some tears rolled down her face.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He was still up there on the stage, without saying a word and without moving a little bit. Gwen didn't understand why she expected him to do something, whatever it was, good or bad; it killed her to see it was really over this time.

"No chance at all", she thought and turned to walk out of the room.

She expected Cody to be out in the hall, but there was no one. She leaned her back and her head on the door after she had closed it; now she could cry freely, unconcerned of being seen by him. It took her more than she expected to calm down, and she had to mentally remind herself of what to do, like breathing deep and slow.

She went to the opposite direction she came from, perhaps she could kill time wandering in the surroundings. It hadn't been long since she last was there, so she still remembered the place. In the end, she headed to the roof of the building to watch the stars.

Just when she had lied down it started to rain. She sat up bending her legs towards her chest and hugged them, she didn't mind getting soaked in the rain or getting sick because of it at all.

"I finally found you", Trent was at the door frame that led back inside. "You'll get sick", he told her as he approached. Although it was raining, he could tell she was still crying. "You know... Despite what happened, I still love you", he said as he helped her to get up, she clung to him tightly letting out her sobs. "It hurt me a lot, but that doesn't change what I feel for you"

"I love you", was all Gwen could say.

"Let's forget about it, okay?", he held her face and softly brushed his lips against hers.

The next day Chris arrived to Playa de Losers while the remaining cast mates were in a challenge to watch Gwen's interview. He was pretty shocked when seeing her and Trent back together.

"Didn't you say you'd move on, dude?", he asked trying to mock them.

"I can't move on", he smiled at him and then at Gwen.

"What about the freaky superstitious stuff?", this time the question was for Gwen, who frowned slightly at the host.

"It doesn't matter", she took his hand like that would prove Chris they would never get apart again.

Chris didn't give up so easily. He kept on bugging them for a while until he realized picking on them was useless.

"That's no good", he said to the camera. "It ruins the drama!".

"Like you need more drama", Noah said from his place.


End file.
